1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the general field of stove, fireplace and the like, cleaning implements and methods and is more particularly related to such a cleaning device and method which is fireproof. The method and apparatus further relate to a device suitable to contain ashes and the like, from a combustion chamber cleanly, and safely, and wherein the containing device carries in a cooperataive and usable relationship, implements necessary as accessories.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Buckets, and the like, have long been used for carrying ashes and the like, shoveled out of stoves, fireplaces, and other combustion chambers.
Racks for the containment of implements such as shovels, brooms, pokers, and the like, have also been known as independent items existing as auxiliaries to fireplaces, stoves, and other such items.
It has not been proposed, however, before, to provide a fireproof container having an openable closed area suitable to receive ashes, embers, and the like, directly from the combustion chamber, and especially suitable to be placed within the combustion chamber. Further it has not been previously known or proposed to combine with such an ash container, a means to hold, for cooperative use with the ash container, such implements as shovels, brooms, and the like. In this present invention is unique as compared to any prior art.